


Story One-shots

by thequietscribe



Series: Genteel Monsters [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle, Bonding, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietscribe/pseuds/thequietscribe
Summary: One shot stories within the world of 'Lives, Loves and Predators'Chapter 1 - The Fairdew Incident





	Story One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a little bonus for Xmas. 
> 
> The Fairdew Incident, mentioned in ch15 of 'Lives, Loves and Predators' was written before LL&P was ever conceived. It is set a few years before the events in that.
> 
> I updated it a little for the world building, but otherwise left it fairly untouched otherwise. It was this short story that helped me build Lieutenant Anderson, who is mentioned in it.

"You should be aware, gentlemen, that should you end up bonding with Mr Fairdew in the hours or days to follow, that it is likely the end of your career in the military." 

Lord Montbreck listened to the camp's doctor with the rest of the room. This was the third such talk the doctor had done, having to take each group aside after their shift change. He could already hear fighting outside, and no matter the subject at hand, he was grateful for the brief reprieve. It had been an exceedingly long day.

"I have heard of cases like this before," the doctor continued, "Rare to be sure, but in every one the omegas required the constant attendance of their mate or they go into a state of stress-related deterioration that is beyond the scope of medical science to fix. Consider carefully therefore, the change in your own lifestyle, before you agree to making any step within that room. The war has need of you just as much as he. You have until tomorrow, perhaps, before any decision must be made. Those who dedicate themselves to the war should keep to the other side of camp. Any others can take shifts."

He couldn't say what others might do, for all that he knew each person on their ship well, the circumstances made for perilous choices, but his own mind was clear on the matter. He would be staying. 

The whole situation was horrific. An omega put on suppressants and entered into the Royal Navy as a beta, likely ever since he presented, rather than taking his place at the head of a household of his own making, protected and cared for and encouraged to flourish as a gem in society. He himself had been on the same ship with Mr Fairdew for two years now. He had thought little of it before, for betas often joined the armed forces doing less dangerous tasks. But that was at least two years of warfare both on the sea and on land where it was not a beta that had been witness to it, but an omega. 

The conventions of their class structures and roles were not merely an outdated convention, as Mr Fairdew's parents had clearly believed, but a necessity. He was not alone in his outrage and fundamental horror at what had happened. All around the room he could see many white knuckles, clenched jaws, but more than that, the scent of the sour twisted emotions saturated the room. It could have all gone so horribly wrong back there, and they all knew it. Many were likely questioning their own force of will and restraint. Most of all, restraint.

They had been getting attacked in the camp more and more frequently while they made repairs on the ship and gathered more supplies. It was a hard task even without the constant interference of the natives. They had had to spend more time adding to the defences of the camp just to maintain the location.

Mr Fairdew hadn't even meant to be near the fighting, being the ship's navigator and cartographer, but the camp had been attacked while he was helping bring supplies to shore up the defences. The enemy had come from three sides, pushing hard at the time. Many of the soldiers at the time had been injured, one might die yet, more if they got infection in the wounds. 

But it was when Mr Fairdew had been hit, that was when things had instantly changed.

They had all smelled it. Every alpha in camp, every alpha attacking, not only nearby, bit even on the other side of camp. An omega hurt, and hurt badly enough to bleed. Rational thought had escaped him in that moment, and from what he had heard since, all the others too. Something so primal had risen up and demanded that he protect, that he save what was most precious. Tactically it might have been a complete disaster, but the drive to protect, to save, seemed to bring with it a far greater power and focus. The enemy on the other hand, at least those around the omega, had fallen back, cut down in the stupor of their horror at having been the cause of the hurt done.

It was frankly astounding that the rest of them, enemy and ally alike didn't fall on each other for the dominance to claim while in such a state and in the middle of battle as they were. Sitting here in the room with the other alphas now, safe and after the fact, he still didn't know, but perhaps the enemy outside their defences had focused their hostility that way, enough at least that they had been able to get Mr Fairdew to safety, and get him help from the ship's doctor. Others had followed their instincts into the jungle to slaughter any attackers they could find before returning. 

Midshipman Hendry had not yet returned.

When their instincts had been pulled back towards civility and clear thought, they had made the decision to leave, to head to the nearest port as soon as they could. The ship wasn't repaired fully, but the crew had been so thrown by the circumstance that they were not functioning like the naval unit they had trained for years to be, and that would be disastrous.

They might have left earlier that day if not for the word from the doctor that it wasn't safe for Mr Fairdew to use his suppressants when such wounds were in evidence. His body needed time to heal naturally, and the years of suppressed heat, which would come on him as soon as the previous dose of suppressants wore off, would apparently help him heal, since it promoted growth. Suppressants were never meant to be used like that, and the sheer thought of the damage it had caused Mr Fairdew left him on edge and vastly uneasy.

The other issue was, of course, that if the common enemy was left behind as they sailed, it would be a ship filled with alphas trapped onboard with an unbonded omega in heat. The slaughter and chaos that would ensue would be beyond any hope to contain it.

So now they waited, debating not only the future of such an omega, trapped out in the middle of a war zone, but also their own. The sudden loss of their civility and good sense to their more bestial natures had most questioning their own command over their instincts. Men who had prided themselves on their control had fallen just as quickly as the rest of them, and it was a hard experience to come out of unscathed. It might well be that many would stand to try for Mr Fairdew's heat, if for no other reason that they now might welcome an honorable reason to step back from the war.

"Will you be staying or going to the camp, do you think Montbrek?"

He looked up and over to his friend Bannery with a smile, forced a lighter tone as much to ease the tension in the room as it was to cheer himself over the possible loss of his career. 

"I'll be staying. There are far worse things in life than being mated to an intelligent, level-headed male of worth. I've made fortune enough to sustain a family in comfort, so it is little burden to an aging veteran like myself."

"Aging, pah! You are barely six years older than myself!"

"Ah, but in war, that is a great amount indeed."

"True. I might have tried myself, but you know well I am far too much given to impulsive travel to do any mate justice."

One of the others spoke from across the room, "Your compulsive gambling might be an issue as well!"

"What say you to a game of cards then?"

There was a rumble of laughter from the room and some of the tension eased.

\----

The next two days were a trial for them all. The main camp was abandoned as they flung up defences close to the ship. They couldn't put an omega in heat back on it, for the scent would cling to all the surfaces for weeks, and they were all already on edge. This landing was now about more than just getting supplies and decently afloat again. This was about survival. Never before had he seen the change in the crew, going from an excellently functioning military unit it had been, to what it was now. Now the only thing that was keeping the crew from turning on each other were the constant attacks from the enemy forces.

The attackers kept coming through the preparations of course, driven by their original intent, but also bolstered by the knowledge of an omega in their midst, rare as they were, but also one that would have sparked their instincts to claim and protect. This would only get worse when the first hints of the heat wafted into the jungle's humid air.

He had been standing guard at one of the camp walls when he felt himself stiffen uncomfortably in his trews. It was so swift a reaction that he was momentarily confused before the tell-tale scent caught up with him. There were muttered curses to his left as he was shifting himself a bit to try and ease the discomfort of bad positioning, and he grunted in reply, adding "We are not animals. You have your dance card. Keep to it."

All of those that had chosen to stay in the inner barricade to tend to the matter had drawn lots for who would attend first. There was no dance of course, but for the one that would be between two bodies in heat in that tent, but they all needed to be reminded of civility right now especially after that disastrous fight two days ago.

Just three hours later and he was more worried than before. The enemy had been pressing them relentlessly, and it was not even night yet. Those that came back from the tent were exhausted and distracted, and those that waited their turn were just as distracted by need and scent.

It was his turn next, and as Andrews came out to take his place, Montbrek cautioned him, "Watch the west tree-line," handing over the long-gun, "I've seen them there three times in the last hour." 

He would like to think that he still had something of sense about him, but as he stepped away from the barricade, there was little on his mind but the scent of the heat in the air, and what he would do of it. He had never been affected by heat scents as badly before, though perhaps the stress of the situation was playing a part. 

Stepping down and making his way over to the large tent that was set apart from the others, he entered, drawing off his coat and leaving it over the back of a chair. Mr Fairdew looked exhausted and not at all well, and it was that which helped give him restraint whilst otherwise he might have gone straight to him. 

Fairdew lay there, his body uncovered and sweating, the great gash across his chest an angry red, though thankfully not bleeding. At his throat there was no protection from mating bites, no finely stitched collar made of the softest cloth, whalebone and ribbon, nothing covering the pale expanse. He had a moment of surprise at this, befuddled by the thick air, but then the reality of what would happen if no mate was found, returned to his mind. The survival of the crew was balanced so precariously.

He found his gaze lingering on that pale expanse of neck, usually covered by the high collars of Mr Fairdew's clothing, now revealed. Dragging his gaze up to his eyes, aware of a low rumbling possessive growl that was even now emanating from his own chest. He was no animal, no matter how the war brought that out in him, and yet staring down at the omega's exhausted yet heated body, he had no words to offer him, for his instincts were running too high. 

Moving over to the side of the bed, he poured some water into a mug there, before helping Fairdew drink from it. There was something in him that was incredibly satisfied by the way he leant in against him. He didn't like the small sounds of pain though. His mate should not be in pain. 

That thought caught him by surprise, but that instinct was one he would happily follow, not only for the omega in his arms, but also for the lives of those around.

Whatever relief that Fairdew had received from the previous attentions of the alphas that had come before him, it seemed to be swiftly wearing off, for he was panting not only from the pain, but also a growing need. Helping him lay down once more, he wet a cloth and wiped some of the sweat from his body before tugging off his own boots and trews.

He was so hard it was painful, but he kept reminding himself that he was not an animal, as he moved himself onto the bed and between the other's thighs. That rumbling growl of possession from his own chest was only growing louder, and not something he could control, but by everything sacred he would not lose control of more and harm the man. 

Fairdew squirmed there, a small high keen of need coming from him that he could not deny. Taking the other's thighs in his hands, he raised them up before positioning himself at the slick entrance. As soon as the heat touched him, he was lost. In a smooth motion, he pressed inside, deeper and deeper as his mate whimpered with need beneath him. 

He knew now was not the time for long heavy fucking, for there was threat all around them, and his mate was injured and the motion would only make that worse. Thankfully his instincts to protect and care seemed to not fight against this. Indeed, if anything his body was eager to lay claim to what his instincts told him was his, for after three long thrusts, he started to swell. Deep inside, he held himself still so he didn't hurt the other with the growing knot, holding them both still, though he trembled with the desire to thrust.

Beneath him, Fairdew writhed and panted, his breathing hitching, small sounds of desire falling from his lips until that moment when his knot was fully lodged deep within him and the smaller male cried out then, at the same time as a wash of pleasure so intense came to him. So overwhelming was this spike, previously unknown to him, that he roared out his pleasure, his seed exploding into his mate. Unthinking, he bent over his mate, his teeth finding that spot on his neck where the skin was thin during heat, teeth and the saliva in his mouth parted it to a wash of that sweet taste of his mate's gland filled his mouth. A moment later his whole body seized up for a moment as he felt his mate's teeth parting the skin at his own throat, nails in his back, making him spill further inside him as he was claimed in turn.

\----

The next few hours were spent mostly in a haze of lust, though the pressure of the threat around them was an ever-present tension. His sword and pistol were both at hand, though the pistol was his best bet since the was almost always tied to his mate. 

He had it cocked and pointed at the door flap before the thought made its way to his mind about an intruder in their space. The doctor was there, his skin blanching at whatever he saw in Montbrek's eyes, instantly looking away and tilting his throat to the side to show submission. Whether instinctive on the doctor's part, or through practical knowledge, the result was the same, for it eased him and he was able to put up the gun, though he had no words for the doctor yet.

Seeming to understand, the doctor just began talking. "The scents in the area have changed enough now that you can move to the ship. It's nearly nightfall and it would be better to be there where it is secure, than out here. When you are ready, the boat will be waiting. A stretcher has already been rigged to the ship to lift him."

He didn't like the fact that he would be separated from his mate even for long enough to lift him, even though he knew it would be necessary. The doctor was visibly fighting the urge to flee, and with effort he tamed back the growl in his chest to something quieter, for this man was not an enemy. He made a gesture with his hand, visibly telling him to go. A dismissal, so it wouldn't feel so much like the other was running. Running would be bad.

When they were alone again, he turned his face into the neck of his mate, breathing in their mingled scents there, allowing that certainty to calm him.

Half an hour later, when his knot had deflated enough to carefully extract himself, he withdrew, once more washing his mate down again with a cloth. His skin was cooler now, another sign of the bonding between them, for only a mated omega finishes a heat so quickly, and even then, it was likely his mate's wounded state that had shortened it so greatly.

Knowing that time was not on their side, he started to dress himself once more, pulling on his boots on the other side of the tent, trying to keep priorities straight instead of just burying himself as deep as he could in his mate and staying there. However, it was when he felt a tightness of panic in his own chest, then the scent of it in the air coming from his mate when he woke to find him not within easy sight, that blanked out such practicalities. 

He lunged for his mate, sinking his teeth back into the mark. It hadn't been a conscious thought, but it seemed to work, for it calmed them both somewhat, but the demand to satisfy his mate's needs was too strong. Fairdew was fearful and needed proof of the bonding, still in the end of his heat, and he could not deny him. He had all but torn his trews aside to get himself out before he was there above the other, filling him in a swift and sure movement. The relief when his knot filled was immediate, and he buried his face back into his mate's neck, even as he felt those teeth at his own, parting the skin again.

They needed to get to the ship though, he knew that, for he was not so far gone, now that the mating had taken. Night was fast approaching, and with it brought added danger, for they could not easily pick out the enemy in the dark. 

He could smell the doctor outside the tent, hovering there and smelling of anxiety. "Doctor, the men will have to pull us both up if you want us on the ship."

There was a pause, "R.. right. I'll tell the captain."

Hauling up two wouldn't be beyond the men, but there wasn't any way he would be disengaged before then. The thought of his mate having to be carried like this didn't sit well with him at all, what with that chest wound, but the other option was not preferable.

Ten minutes later he had his mate in his arms, a sheet wrapped around him, hiding the view of his mate's body from others. Fairdew's teeth were still in his throat, even as his knot was still secure. Every step was an effort not to pull on his knot, while still trying to support his mate's weight. Fairdew was exhausted bodily, both from the wound and the heat, so could help little.

Worse though was how acutely aware he was of the other men. Each one, his mind sought out to judge a level of threat. Midshipman Anderson caught his eye a touch too long, and he was unable to help the low growl of threat that trickled from his throat, no matter that they had saved each other's lives more times than he could count.

Thankfully Anderson turned his gaze away, not so much submitting as it was dismissing the view as uninteresting. It was enough. He managed to walk past, instead of shooting him with the pistol he had hidden under the sheet.

It was clear though that the crew had been briefed on not triggering his instincts. He was the threat now to the ship. He knew that and tried to hold in whatever reactions he could if people came too close, or looked their way. He didn't want anyone even looking at his mate right now though, and was unable to keep the growl from his throat as they were hauled onto the ship.

Given space, the doctor, a beta, who was now the mediator, directed them to the auxiliary cabin. That was good. Small but defensible, and not shared by others. Inside, food and water had already been provided, as well as fresh cloths and a cleaning bucket. He thanked the doctor and locked the door behind him, firmly. 

Alone and safe with his mate, he manoeuvred them onto the bed, and finally, finally slept.

\----

It took two weeks to get to the nearest port where they could resume work on repairs. He stayed in the cabin with his mate for that time while he healed. Doctor McDowell was the only one that he let enter other than deckhand Kinnaird, also a beta, and the captain who had performed a brief marriage of them both to keep everything as above-board and civilized as possible. Thankfully Fairdew seemed to be healing at an exaggerated rate thanks, the doctor had surmised, due to the mating or the heat. Either way it was good news.

What was not such good news were the various signs of the trauma he was now more than aware of. Nightmares mostly, but also panic attacks if they were separated for too long, or if he couldn't see him. These did little to settle his own nerves, and he was aware of being more short-tempered with others. Despite this, he managed to find the time and presence of mind to make good his friendship with Anderson, apologizing for his behaviour on the way to the ship.

And yet despite the various trials and struggles, when he was with his mate, especially when they were knotted and his mate's teeth were gripping the gland in his neck as his own was to him, he had never felt such a rightness of place before. The scent of his mate was like home to him, and he never wanted to leave.


End file.
